Chapter Five
by Le Rusecue
Summary: There comes a time in every boy's life when he makes a costly mistake. Sometimes, that mistake can put all of his loved ones to risk. Other times, it can pretty much guarantee someone will get severely hurt. Bully is the property of Rockstar games.


**YES! He has returned! Only this time, his stories are readable!  
><strong>

**NOTE: This is NOT the first chapter. This is actually the fifth chapter, hence the title. Also note that, this story will not go in chronological order. I'm actually thinking about putting the beginning at the end.**

**Anyways, enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Jimmy stood in the school parking lot, leaning up against the broken down bus. Any students who happened to walk by him on their way to class could tell he was nervous about something, though nobody knew what exactly, and those who did refused to tell. Nobody knew it, but something explosive was about to happen in the school parking lot.<p>

And it would all start as soon as the bell rang. And it was five minutes until the afternoon class started. As Jimmy waited for the longest five minutes of his life to pass, he kept looking back and forth between the entrance gate and the entrance to the greaser's territory. As the time went by, he started to show his anxiety more and more, by shaking even harder and tapping his foot. His nerves were getting to him so badly, he lost track of time, nearly suffering a heart attack when he heard the doors to the broken down bus open.

He stood up straight, and readied himself to fight whoever came out of the bus. Fortunately for the young Hopkins, it was just Mr. Grant, the homeless man that had taught him how to fight. Jimmy let out a sigh of relief as he leaned up against the bus again. "Thank God it's just you." he said. No response came from the homeless man, except for him grabbing Jimmy's shoulder.

"Listen, Jimmy… I know what's about to happen." he said. Jimmy looked at him alarmed, and his heart nearly skipped a beat.

"Who told you?" Jimmy asked, his eyes locked with Mr. Grant's.

"That's not important." he said. "Listen, Jimmy, I know you can fight, believe me, you learned from the best." he said with a smile. Jimmy smiled back, chuckling nervously. "But I think you better leave this to me."

Jimmy shook his head. "There might not be a-"

"You know there will be, kid." the homeless man said, looking at the entrance gate. "Leave this to me, alright? I can handle it." and with that, the bell rang. "Go, Jimmy. Go hide, go to class, I don't care, just don't let any of them see you." he ordered. Jimmy looked at Mr. Grant sadly, before taking off towards the garage. He lifted up one of the doors, and then went into the small space and closed the door behind him, just in time to miss being seen by Edward Seymour the second, who was there looking to see if any students had skipped there, or so one would think.

He walked until he was halfway through the parking lot, stopping as soon as he saw Mr. Grant standing where Hopkins was supposed to be. Edward backed away, and then turned around and started to walk away from the parking lot. But he wasn't quick enough. Mr. Grant was already walking after him. Max MacTavish, who was laying in wait near the entrance toward the basement, noticed Mr. Grant walking after Edward. He started to walk toward Edward, reaching into his navy blue jacket.

Nothing slipped past Mr. Grant's notice. _Nothing. _

As Max got closer to the two, Edward slowed his walk. Max walked past Edward, and that's when all hell broke loose. Max's hand shot out of his jacket, holding his infamous baton, and he shot his fist forward in an attempt to jab Mr. Grant. But Mr. Grant was quick. He shifted to the right just in time to dodge the attack, grabbed the boy's wrist, then kicked him in the ribs with his right foot. His leg flew up a second time, this time kicking Max in the side of the head just as Mr. Grant let go of the boy's wrist.

Just as Max hit the ground with a hard thud, Edward spun around, now hostile toward Mr. Grant. He swung his fist at the hobo, who blocked it mid swing. Before Edward even had time to pull his arm away from Mr. Grant's, the old man delivered a hard left hook to his face, knocking him to the ground. It was then that Karl Branting came running from the direction of the library. Though the homeless man saw Karl coming, he turned around to face MacTavish, who had just stood back up and was still ready to fight.

He approached Max, ducking when the prefect swung his baton hand at him, and countering with a kick to the boy's stomach. As Max fell, Mr. Grant bent forward, and shot his leg back just in time to kick Karl in the chest. He stood straight up, just in time to see Seth Kolbe and Bif Taylor running toward him from the direction of the entrance to the school building.

Mr. Grant snapped his head to the right, just in time to avoid being struck in the back of the head by Karl. He grabbed Karl's arm, and then hoisted the boy up on his shoulder, then he threw him forward, hitting only Seth and knocking him to the ground. Bif stopped in front of Mr. Grant, and shot his fist forward. The old man ducked to the right, and then countered with a hard upper cut to Taylor's chin.

Edward, who had been waiting for an opportune moment to strike again, swung at Mr. Grant. But instead of hitting Mr. Grant, his fist swung through the air. When Mr. Grant came back up, he was facing the prefect, who swung once again, only to miss a second time. Edward, in a rare case of blind rage, shot his fist forward as Bif had done, this time managing to get a hit in. But he had not hit Mr. Grant. Instead, he had hit Max, who had been standing behind Mr. Grant with the intentions of hitting his skull with the baton.

Mr. Grant, who had bent backward, shot back up, and hit Edward with an overhead punch, something he had taught Jimmy. The blow was so hard that Edward stumbled backward, and fell down the steps leading into the basement. Needless to say, by this point some students that had been wandering the halls had stopped to watch the fighting outside.

Seth attempted a thrust kick at the homeless man, but Mr. Grant grabbed his ankle, and then pushed him back to Karl, knocking both of them down. From the Corner of his eye, Mr. Grant saw Fatty Johnson running toward him from the parking lot. He turned just in time to see Peanut Romano, who was closer, running at him with a bat. When Peanut reached him, the greaser swung his bat at the man. But Mr. Grant's speed had not dwindled any since this fight.

He jumped back, missing the first swing, and jumped back a second time when Peanut swung the bat again. Mr. Grant roundhouse kicked Peanut as soon as he landed on his feet, and then gave a quick jab to the greaser's face, knocking him to the ground. Fatty finally reached the hobo, panting and sweating fiercely. Mr. Grant laughed to himself. It seemed to him that all he had to do to keep this one down was hit him one time.

So he decided he would. However, he failed to notice what the boy held in his right hand. As Mr. Grant raised his fist to strike the fat child, Fatty raised his hand up, and a loud hissing noise was heard coming from the object Fatty held. Mr. Grant let out a cry of pain as he rubbed his forearm against his burning eyes. Max pushed past Fatty, and slammed his baton into the side of the man's head.

Mr. Grant fell to the ground, still half blind. Peanut swung his bat at the man, but Mr. Grant blocked it with his arm. Then he blindly shot his leg upward, kicking Fatty in the stomach. It seemed they finally had the advantage over Mr. Grant. But then, one of the garage doors shot up, and a go kart sped out, driven by none other than Jimmy Hopkins.

Jimmy rammed his vehicle into Bif and Karl, knocking the two up in the air slightly. When the kart slammed into the school building, Jimmy hopped out and ran to the nearest hostile person, which happened to be Seth. He grabbed Seth by his shoulders, turned him around, and then head butted him as hard as he could. As soon as Seth fell, Jimmy ran to Peanut, who was raising the bat to bring down on Mr. Grant. Jimmy grabbed the bat, slipped it out of Peanut's hands, and then kicked the greaser in the back with a thrust kick.

Jimmy slammed the bat into Max's gut, and then down on his back, which caused the prefect to fall to the ground. He then got next Mr. Grant, and held his hand out to him. "Are you alright?" he asked as Mr. Grant grabbed his arm.

"Yeah kid, I'm fine." he said as he pulled himself up. Mr. Grant, still half blind, and Jimmy looked at their opponents, or what was left of them. Even though their enemies were badly beaten, some discouraged to keep fighting, they were still outnumbered. Jimmy and Mr. Grant prepared to fight once again, but before they could, they heard something roar.

Or what sounded like a roar. Everyone looked toward the school parking lot, and standing there like a huge behemoth, was Russell Northrop. But it wasn't just Russell. Standing behind him were six shorter boys, all wearing white button up Bullworth shirts.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, I know it's kind of violent. But I always thought the hobo was kind of badass, so I figured I'd make a chapter of mostly just him fighting. Well, I hope you enjoy the rest of this story.<strong>


End file.
